1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cart, and more particularly, to a cart with multiple shelves for carrying tools from one place to another.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional cart generally comprises a left wall, a right wall and a rear wall which is connected between the left and right walls. Usually, the left wall, the right wall and the rear wall are metal boards which are connected or welded to each other. Four wheels are connected to four corners of the underside of the cart. Multiple shelves are connected within the cart for receiving tools and parts.
However, the metal boards are heavy and the welding processes for connecting the left wall, the right wall and the rear wall increase the manufacturing cost. The heavy cart is not convenient to move for some users. Furthermore, the four wheels are small in diameter and suitable for movement on a flat surface. When using the cart on an uneven surface, such as the surface has a stepped area, the smaller wheels may not easily move over the stepped area.
The present invention intends to provide a cart which is light in weight and easily move on an uneven surface such that the shortcomings mentioned above are eliminated.